50 Caresses
by Axsyn
Summary: These are fifty themes on Yullen. Ratings are from K to M. Read if you want to... Yaoi, Hints of Lucky.


I dedicate this to Uruhara, Yullenseo, Kaisuki, Sachiroyuresi and others on deviant art for getting me into Yullen and for supplying my need for it. XD Go look at their galleries!

I was trying out one of those things where you have a theme and write something on it. It was really fun but it just took really long. The characters may seem a bit OOC most times and I know that but I chose them to be that way.

The lyrics mentioned in this are from 'Let Love In' by Goo Goo Dolls.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF D. GRAY-MAN...DONE

**EDIT: Putting everything in one long chapter and somehow the 3rd chapter (11,12,13,14,15) got removed so I'll have to think some things up. I'm sorry for the loss of the chapter.**

* * *

1. Flower

Like a rose, red and saccharine, your lips tempt me so.

* * *

2. Moon

I can say I like the moon because it reminds me of the crescent moon of your smile, the half moon of your eyes, and the full moon of your hips.

* * *

3. Clouds

After that fight with Kanda, Allen went to the roof of the Order and he lifted a hand towards the cotton-candy shapes in the sky.

Shyly he smiled at the light feelings he had for Kanda and wondered what it would be like as a cloud.

* * *

4. Tears

Allen isn't the type to drink but Lenalee spiked his drink, he got addicted, and now he's drunk in his room.

When the samurai was sent to check up on him he found him crying his heart out so, with a guilty feeling, he hugged him and in a few minutes of soft rubbing on his back, Allen fell asleep.

* * *

5. Short-Skirts

Kanda remembers the first time he took Allen.

He smirked as he recalled a blushing Bean-sprout in a loose, white, sleeveless blouse, showing soft smooth skin; tan sandals, showing petite feet; and the shortest jet black pleated skirt that could have possibly existed leaving nothing and everything for his imagination.

* * *

6. Time

Time had first given Kanda a chance to love but he didn't take the opportunity and so through many arguments, tears, fights, and trials she was taken away by somebody else.

A few years later Time gave the broken-hearted one a second try, and he took Allen the moment he was given to him.

* * *

7. Music

For some reason Allen can't stop singing the song he recently heard; and for some reason, to him, it seemed like Kanda needed to have 'the moment he decided to let love in.'

* * *

8. Silk

Allen liked getting up early every morning, it meant helping Kanda with his hair and Allen loved running his fingers through the sea of ebony silk.

* * *

9. Reason

Yuu didn't need a reason to love Allen, he loves him, and that was more than enough for him.

* * *

10. A Thought

Yuu always thought of Allen as erotic when he giving Yuu a good blowjob and how he loved stroking himself during it.

* * *

11. Calling

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, what's going on?"

"A lot of things but not too much. I started new training methods with Lavi and Lenalee took me out to breakfast with Miranda. It was absolutely delicious."

He chuckled.

"When are you coming back?"

"In four or five days, why?" A smirk could be heard from the other and he could clearly imagine him with it.

"Because... you know..."

"Because what dearest bean sprout?" He could see the smirk get wider.

"_BecauseImissedyoualright!" _

"What was that moyashi?"

"...You damn tease."

He laughed this time.

"I miss you too short stuff." He pouted and blushed.

Shouting was heard in the background.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon."

"Do your best!"

"When do I not?"

He heard his love laugh softly and smiled before he hung up the phone.

* * *

12. Confession

Allen's tears blurred his vision of the tall samurai's still back as he held tightly to the shirt's hem. He managed to speak to him despite the choking sensations he felt, "Kanda, Kanda, please listen. It's something I've felt for a long time and it hurts-".

In a flash Kanda's lips were on Allen's and lingered. Slowly, Kanda pulled back and looked at Allen straight in the eyes.

"You aren't the only one who's been hurt."

* * *

13. Habits

Everyone had habits.

Miranda had the habit of making various hairclips for Lenalee's hair before they went to lunch and Lavi had the habit of wearing pink boxers on a day he felt would be good (lucky underwear he called them).

But one exorcist (namely Kanda Yuu) had the bad habit of keeping his lover up throughout the nights.

* * *

14. Green

It was spring and the icy wasteland around the Order had transformed into a garden bursting with life. Seeing Allen walking and running without worry in meadows of grass and wildflowers made Kanda smile.

Allen cheered on the late bloomers and as he turned to Kanda, he saw that beautiful smile on Kanda's face and blushed.

* * *

15. Everything

Together, they were Everything and Nothing. Sun and Moon. Sky and Earth. Black and White. Yin and Yang. Zero and Infinity. They made the impossible possible going through their hardships with the support of each other.

Together, they were everything. Apart, they were nothing.

* * *

16. Ice Cream

Kanda quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom and pulled down his zipper releasing his member from its prison and then started stroking it, mimicking his moyashi's tongue and pretending that it was his 'popsicle' Allen was indulging on.

* * *

17. Grammar

One expression of grammar that Yuu can use and describe Allen was an oxymoron, and this had two reasons:

1. Allen was a moron himself and

2. he's able to be so innocent and at the same time be so slutty during sex ...

... Especially when Yuu thrusts into him so hard and Allen moans for more.

* * *

18. Sound

There were many times where Allen rested on Kanda's chest in their bed, lulled to sleep by his love's soft heart beat.

* * *

19. Innuendo

Kanda's second favourite past time was watching how his moyashi would blush so hard after he made such a suggestive excuse to take Allen away, for example, 'I need to borrow Allen for a moment, he needs to sharpen my sword because of a lost bet,' or his latest excuse, 'Because Allen's so _flexible_, I need him to help me with a very _hard_ problem with a place that only he can reach.'

* * *

20. Wander

Allen found it hard to sleep when Kanda was supposedly 'sleeping' but his hands were wandering all over the smaller one's body, brushing over his most sensitive spots causing Allen to moan and breathe heavily into the pillow as he came many times in that night.

* * *

21. Young

Kanda sees Allen kite-flying with Miranda, Lavi and other exorcists and it's then he was reminded of how much a child his love still is.

* * *

22. Dance

One day, Allen and Kanda were sparring in the grassy plains in front of the Order and then a light drizzle began to fall.

Since Allen was tired he just relaxed and began dancing a one-sided waltz, smiling at this, Kanda put down his Mugen and joined Allen while switching the positions so he was lead and chuckled seeing the pout on Allen's face begging back for the role of the man.

* * *

23. Tea

Lenalee noticed how sometimes Allen would mix his sweet tea with Kanda's bitter one and then share it between both of their cups.

And she also noticed the faint smile Kanda had while drinking some of the bittersweet and warm concoction.

* * *

24. Deal

There were rules whenever Allen and Kanda sparred alone.

For each hit taken meant a blow job given, for each hit landed meant a free hour of molestation (for Kanda that is, and rest for Allen), and the winner of each match chose the date, time, place, and what to carry.

* * *

25. Innocence

When one thinks on innocence they think of it as a state of purity, when an exorcist thinks of it they think of it as a weapon against the Akuma, but when Kanda thinks of innocence he thinks of his Moyashi-tan's sweet smile.

* * *

26. Voice

Yuu loved hearing the moans, mewls, and whispers Allen would make when he explores Allen's body and when he plunges deeply into his lover's warmth.

* * *

27. Cold

Allen fell down backwards onto their bed and gasped when he felt Kanda's icy finger tips explore his body, a cube of ice slipped out from between those lips and left a trail all over his chest, and with those cold lips he left chilly marks on his heated skin.

* * *

28. Pink

It was too sunny outside, no clouds, and it was noon.

Kanda watched as Allen took off his coat and left on his white sleeveless shirt and instantly pulled him inside his room after seeing the wet shirt expose his Moyashi's cute, perky, and pink nipples.

* * *

29. Pain

Sometimes Kanda regretted sparring with Allen because that meant either some bruising, or bleeding, or bone-cracking injuries would be given to Allen (all because he said not to hold back), but he'd try and help to take away the pain as he wrapped the bandages carefully and try not to let anything agitate his wounds so he'd heal faster and suffer less than he should have.

* * *

30. Nick-Names

Once in a lovers' quarrel, the couple resorted to some really interestingly odd insults seeing that the usual failed.

Lavi never laughed so hard before until he heard Allen call Kanda a 'Stupid Super Horny Old Perverted Pedo Cock-Sucker With No Skill And A Small Dick For A Brain' and then Kanda replied back by calling Allen a 'Screaming Cock-Fucking Rainbow Addicted Twat-Faced Cunt' and then to add more to the insult he said that Allen was a 'Free Non-Stop Pop-a-Cock Whore Shop'.

Where Allen replied telling Kanda that he was 'Not Even An Inch And Not Worth A Cent' and then walked off in the other direction leaving an astounded Kanda.

Lavi, along with several other exorcists, was sent to the infirmary for nearly dying of suffocation.

* * *

31. Festival

Starlight hair could be seen moving through the crowd, his pale hand gripped a small white lantern tightly, and silver eyes darted all over looking through the crowds of colourful yukatas and lanterns for a person with long ebony hair, a dark blue yukata with plum designs and an almost permanent scowl only to be surprised when a few sticks of dango were held out in front of him.

Looking up he placed a kiss on the other's cheek and smiled as he took a stick and held locked their arms together, their lanterns were beside each other glowing softly.

* * *

32. Scent

Since Allen was away on a mission, Kanda spent the night in his room feeling lonely.

He rested his head on the pillow Allen uses and breathed in deeply, and faintly smelt the scent of mint.

* * *

33. Introduction

He looked at him with a coy smile and sat on his lap, spreading his thighs wide for the other to see; a raised eyebrow, a smug smirk as slender fingers unbuttoned their shirts, pink full lips were kiss-swollen after a heated kiss with pallid thin lips, heavy breaths started to form, skin rippled under expert touches, their hands hold warm flesh and then a few strokes, a few kisses, and these were a few things that began the night.

* * *

34. Beasts

In the lush forest below the cliff that the Order was sited there were two exorcists that forgot their humanity that day and became beasts like any other in there.

With clothes scattered, torn, and forgotten, they gave in to their animalistic desires, and they feasted on each other, leaving scratches from sharp nails, bite marks and bruises.

They didn't speak, the only sounds heard were the carnal growls, mewls, moans, and the slapping of skin against skin as they filled their need.

* * *

35. Nightmare

He felt breathless as he continued to run and run through the darkness but didn't move anywhere, the icy water rippled with each footstep as he ran faster when he saw Kanda.

The next second he was surrounded by a blinding white and smiled as he saw Kanda in front of him, feeling something warm run down his left arm and a chill that sent shivers down his spine he looked at where hand was, and screamed. He pulled his crimson hand out of Kanda's chest and watched as Kanda stopped breathing and gave him a look of pure disgust.

Allen cried so hard as he felt Kanda's body turn to dust and made futile attempts to gather the small pieces that washed away and disappeared in the water, and suddenly he opened his eyes and was met with darkness again.

After waking him up, Kanda held him close as he wiped away the tears that Allen shed and rocked him to sleep hopefully making him realize that the nightmare that Allen had will most likely never happen and that he was here.

* * *

36. Family

Happily, the little child held his parents' hands and giggled while feeling the cross on his 'mother's' hand.

He smiled as he felt the warmth surround his hands and nuzzled into his father, while his 'mother' used 'her' free hand and ruffled his short black hair as they sat on the car trunk watching the stars.

As he saw a shooting star he wished that when he grew up he'd be as strong as his dad and learn how use a katana but he'd also be as kind as his 'mother' and find someone that was as beautiful as 'her'.

* * *

37. Secret

The one secret Allen loved to exploit was that he knew the only spot on Kanda's body that was ticklish and made the samurai giggle and snort, and you would have never thought that he could do it so incredulously.

Oh how Allen loved to inconspicuously brush and tickle the spot above Kanda's hip bone on the right side during meetings with the other exorcists and watch every one stare, and laugh at the usually stoic and uncaring bastard as he blushed, and as he glared at him the only thing Allen could do was smile so innocently.

* * *

38. Sad Story Tale

_Once upon a time, there were two very brave strangers from opposite sides of the world who heard that the other was very strong; they met and fought had fun doing so and because of this they became friends. The many hardships they had experienced brought them so close, so very close till they became lovers under a starry sky._

_But there was one problem._

_One of the two was part of a samurai clan and was placed under the pressure of either marrying the woman who tried to kill his lover and creating the next heir or being sacrificed to the Dragon God of the Heavens and let his soul be eaten and his body used._

_But he chose neither and because of this he was constantly running away from the very people who used to be his family for their decision was to kill him and his lover because he was a traitor and in their eyes his lover was one too. Then one day came and it was like the world was against them and their friends couldn't help._

_They were cornered on a cliff. Looking towards the sea and the sky, the couple held their hands and stood at the edge, and then slowly, so very slowly they tipped forward, and like a bird they enjoyed their last moment as their last flight in this life, and fell from the cliff into the deep water and never resurfaced_.

Closing the book Lavi sighed, Tyki came in when he heard Lavi's voice stop and tucked their daughter into bed before he looked onto his love's melancholic face. Despite the pain he felt every time, he would read the book to his daughter and then walk to bed.

This time she heard what her father said and realized what the book meant to him and she cried silently in the darkness as the door was closed.

The truth dawned on her that that story was real after hearing her father say, 'They were my closest friends, and I felt so helpless as I watched them fall,' in such a sad voice that almost broke as he whispered, and made her believe and cry for them too.

* * *

39. Scars

Kanda knows that the scar above and below Allen's left eye was one given by the one who loved him, Allen knows that the scar above Kanda's heart was one made by one who protected him.

Knowing about these scars, they made one of their own on their right palms.

Kanda had a mask, just like Allen's innocence, on his hand and Allen had a scar in the shape of Kanda's Mugen, given to each other to show that they belonged to each other.

* * *

40. Cracks

After he died, no one noticed.

They all thought he was transferred to another Order and on an important mission but no, only _he_ knew, and he felt helpless when he watched the innocence consume his lover and then with a simple breath, the whisper of _his name _on those stone white lips caused fractures and fissures to race all over his body.

And before Kanda could catch him, before he fell, he broke into pieces for the innocence had a host no more ...

...and that same day, that same room, that same second, Kanda had died too.

* * *

41. Honey

On those lips, every word became sickeningly sweet as they passed through.

They were the same lips that reminded Allen of honey, not the kind he liked, but the bittersweet (more bitter than sweet) kind that made him choke.

Those words and those golden-glazed lips made him forget everything.

* * *

42. Past

Fifty years after the War of Innocence occurred, a teen with short starlight hair and silver eyes ran through the streets of a new town trying to avoid the angry pack of dogs he accidentally disturbed and turned into an alley.

Going further he reached the fountain where he was supposed to meet his friend, looking back for the pack, he hit into someone and made him fall into the water. Focusing on who he hit and realized he was straddling his best friend. Blushing, he got up and watched the other pull back his long ebony hair into a ponytail who after turned to look at him. Staring at each other laughed and came out of the water and looked at the statue in front of them.

"Isaac, you know that you look like that statue? Not the one with the sword but the one with the mask in his hand," the dark-eyed one said. Looking curiously at the details, he smiled.

"Shouhei, that one looks like you too, the one with the sword." Shouhei looked at the stone in front of the statue. Isaac took in the details of the two sculptures and their weapons.

_Here are the ones that had saved our world_

_The ones that gave us a new life_

_In exchange for theirs_

"Oh! They're so awesome! They're the ones that ended the war!" Shouhei sighed and shrugged.

"Come on Isaac, no need to get overly excited. We have a job to do."

"Okay, okay, but when we going home we have to pass by here again."

"Alright," He said before walking off. Isaac traced the embedded mask before running off to his friend.

* * *

43. Lights

To Kanda, Allen was his light.

His eyes always sparkled like starlight, his soft silvery hair was like the moonlight, and the cheerful smile Kanda loved so much was like sunshine on a gloomy day.

* * *

44. First Times

Everyday, Allen was fed up with having to take the bus to school because dirt poor after he (barely) managed to pay off his uncle Marian's debts and his school fee. He even sold off his own empty wallet for that last three dollars he had to pay off before the interest rose again (while keeping his never before used driver's permit).

And so, one Saturday morning, he woke up and did the usual routine and just as he went outside his tiny apartment he saw an illusion in front of his very door. A _very_ nice illusion. He got closer to the BMW and stared. His jaw was hanging. Whoever saw a car like this in these parts anyways?

He was so fixated on the new car that he didn't notice the person coming around the corner. Then he knew he wasn't alone when he heard a low whisper.

"Happy Birthday Allen."

He turned around quickly to see Kanda smiling while holding up the keys. Allen stood there speechless.

"Oh my god ... I-is this c-car, this BMW for _me?_

"Who else could it have been?" Kanda said with a satisfied look.

Allen had the widest grin Kanda had ever seen.

"I love you so much!"

"You shallow child, you only love me when I give you gifts?" Kanda chuckled as he saw Allen blush.

"No, I always love you." Kanda smiled and then tossed him the keys. Allen almost missed it and held it tightly.

"Come on, take me to my house."

"Sure but why?"

"Because moyashi, you're gonna live with me." Allen's eyes widened and he let out a gasp and then hugged his love tightly. Kanda chuckled and hugged Allen back.

"Come on, let's go for a ride." Allen looked up and nodded.

He was anxious. He unlocked the door and sat in. Kanda sat in the passenger seat and watched Allen's expressions. Allen took in everything. He loved the new car smell and the new car feel. He was so excited that when he tried to put in the key into the hole, he kept missing until Kanda held his hand and calmly put it in. Nervously, Allen grinned.

He turned the keys, and heard the engine start up...

...and then shut down.

Still grinning, albeit not as eagerly, Allen turned to Kanda.

"Kanda"

"Yes?"

"Get in the back; I want you to make up for this." Kanda chuckled.

"Also, I won't forgive you unless you make me forget about this problem." Allen grinned and moved his way to the back.

Kanda smirked. "I can do that."

* * *

45. Bath Time

"Moyashi!"

"What?" He said so sweetly.

"Pass the coconut orchid shampoo, on your left."

Allen looked and saw the blue bottle and handed it to Kanda. He smiled as he leant back further into the water as he smelled the exotic scent of foreign fruit and flower.

"Kanda, why do you wash your hair everyday?" Allen asked. Kanda looked up but closed his eyes before he chuckled.

"Because, silly bean sprout, you like my hair."

Allen blushed under the water.

* * *

46. Alone

As soon as Kanda heard Allen enter their room, he jumped out of the bed, pulled Allen towards him.

"Oh god, you're back," Kanda said as he held his love tightly in his arms.

Allen, slightly bewildered, held Kanda and asked why he was so ...strange.

"It's when you're gone, that I have no warmth.

"It's when I don't see you smile, that I have no light.

"It's when I don't hear you laugh, that I have no happiness.

"It's when I don't know what's happening to you that I can't sleep.

"It's when you're not _here_ with me, that I feel so lonely."

Allen smiled before replying, "But Kanda, I am _here_ with you. _Now_."

* * *

47. Patience

Lavi went to the rooftop of the Order to see Allen.

The poor kid was crying his heart out when he heard the news of his beloved dying. As Lavi opened the door, he could hear the soft weeping and the uncontrollable hiccup that accompanied it. Quietly, he walked up to him and sat down with him at the ledge.

"L-Lavi, are you sure that K-Kanda's not alive? Maybe-," but Lavi interrupted him for Allen's sake.

"Allen, you're my best friend but still, I hate to tell you that he's dead, even though it's the truth. He may be dead in this life, but! Not your next. You see, souls are irreplaceable. They can't be hurt, or destroyed, or created by anyone other than whoever created them.

"I've read that everyone goes through reincarnation, and I know that Kanda's waiting for you. Don't give up so quickly, he won't like that. He wants you to live out your life and when the time comes, after we've died, you'll see him again reaching his hand out for you to take it so the both of you can be reincarnated together.

"So don't cry. You'll see him again."

Allen calmed down because of Lavi's words and wiped away his own tears.

"But what if he's already been reincarnated without me?"

Lavi put his hand on Allen's shoulder to reassure him.

"For you, he'd wait almost an eternity."

* * *

48. Rain

Allen realizes a strange fact about his love.

Kanda always goes out for a walk when it rains, despite it being a drizzle or a near storm.

And he ran out with an umbrella, looking for him because he didn't want Kanda to get sick in this soft rain.

And Kanda does this whenever he can because he can still hear _their voices_ without the rain. He can still _hear_ and _see _and _feel _the pain that just won't leave him be without the rain washing it away.

And he looked up to the grey clouds and closed his eyes just to feel the cold droplets of water fall down on him and leave trails down his skin and cleanse him.

"Kanda!"

The voice of his angel called him as Allen ran towards Kanda with an umbrella and lifted it up higher as he stepped closer so that Kanda could fit under it. And they both walked back home without a sound enjoying each other's company in the silence after rainfall.

* * *

49. Home

"The Order really isn't my home."

Allen looked away from the book he was reading and to Kanda.

"What do you mean?"

Kanda turned over in the bed and put a hand on Allen's pale lap. Allen held Kanda's hand and leaned back on the headboard of the bed and sat up.

"This Order is close to being a home. My home. But it isn't."

Allen looked at him curiously. Kanda smiled.

"It doesn't matter where we are. As long as I'm with you I'm happy because you're my home."

* * *

50. New Beginnings

Rays of soft light peaked over the horizon. The night was gone, the dawn was here.

The war was over.

From the darkness of that lingered, one stood with his silver hair shining in the light. He almost fell but with the arm of another they stood up against the black turning grey.

They looked back, not at the carnage, but to the friends who had stood or sat up to watch the morning come.

The exorcists smiled and basked in the glory of the warmth that fell over them as the Akuma and the darkness faded away.

.-end-.

Thanks to SasuNaruJunkie for 44, Wrath of Mugen for 45, Castle of Ice for number 48, The Silent Smurf for number 49, and Sanguine Eyes for number 50 .

Hope you all enjoyed this series of one shots. XD Review and share with us which ones in all fifty are your favourites.


End file.
